


After Rain

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Gen, M/M, Rain, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before and after the Nirnaeth Arnoediad: a legacy is passed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moment After Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162170) by Elleth. 



> An older B2MeM piece, written as response to a B2MeM piece by Elleth.  
> (Apparently, I forgot to upload it here.)
> 
> Intervening canonical character death implied.  
> Fingon/Maedhros implied only.

‘It’s a good thing I don’t mind the rain’, said Fingon, laughing, ‘considering where I live!’

He made a wide sweeping gesture; a spray of fine droplets flew from his braids and across Maedhros’s face.

‘Don’t you love the smell of the countryside after rain?’

  
***

  
Sun sparkled on rain drops beneath the eaves of Taur-im-Duinath.

‘Close your eyes’, said Maedhros. ‘Smell the wetness on the grass and on the trees.’

‘Why?’ asked Elros.

‘You need to know how things ought to smell to detect anything out of place that might be dangerous. And also…’

‘And also?’ asked Elrond.

Maedhros gave him a cautious smile.

‘And also just because: for its own sake.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Considering where I live": a reference to Hithlum.


End file.
